eggerfordmfandomcom-20200214-history
Discovering the Druids' Shrine (Recap)
Gruppen: Deocar, Halfred, Wilhelm, Will, og Zane Gruppen tog tidligt afsted mod Druids Shrine og skyndte sig af den kendte rute mod ulvegrotten, på vejen mødte de en enorm elg, elgen så nysgerrigt på gruppen men da gruppen bare stod stille gik elgen væk igen. Gruppen ankom til ulvegrotten og intet så ud til at være forandret siden Halfred var her sidst, ud over at de døde ulve var begyndt at rådne. Herefter gik gruppen hastigt videre mod det store træ, Deocart (hesten) kom til at træde ovenpå et par slanger, der bed ud efter hesten, gruppen fik hurtigt slået disse ihjel og kom frem til det store træ. Da vi kom frem til det afbrændte træ så gruppen at der var et lille kimblad ved at gro i toppen af den 10 meter høje afbrændte stamme, så træet er ikke helt dødt. ' ' Gruppen gik videre mod nord og fandt en jagt-fælde, de tog ikke videre notits af den men gik bare videre mod nord-øst, her fandt gruppen at den videre vej mod nord var spærret af et 2 meter bredt vandløb. Gruppen valgte at følge vandløbet mod strømmen (øst), her fandt de at det bløde jord ved vandkanten ikke kunne holde til 5 mand og en hest, de fleste fik flyttet sig inden skrænten skred, men Will måtte en tur i vandet. Gruppen fortsatte mod strømmen og mod øst, nu med Will på den anden side af vandet, her fandt de vandløbets udspring på en lille bakke, og gruppen var igen samlet. Gruppen gik mod nordøst og var nu lige på yderkanten af det område der var markeret på kortet som Druid’s Shrine. Her opleve Wilhelm at noget (usynligt) rodede rundt i hans taske og fløj væk med en af hans rations. Gruppen var nu på vagt men fortsatte stødt mod nord, her lykkedes det Wilhelm at klaske en stor hveps der fløj i nærheden af hans kind, dette resulterede i at en hel sværm af hvepse angreb gruppen, der måtte forsvare sig med den flade side af deres sværd for at klaske hvepsene, kampen var hurtigt overstået og hvepsene blev smurt ud over Wilhelm’s spade, Will’s skjold, Deocar og Halfreds sværd, mens Zanes fireballs efterlod brændte hvepse på jorden. Herfra gik gruppen igen direkte mod nord og fandt en enorm konstruktion, The Druids Shrine. Her så gruppen en lille Faerie Dragon der sad på toppen af en af de store tårne og spiste noget der godt kunne ligne Wilhelm’s rations. Halfred fandt nogle tørrede bær fra sine rations frem og Faerie Dragon’en tog imod gaven og virkede venlig, hintede til at gruppen skulle gå rundt om The Druids Shrine mod trappen på den anden side, gruppen gjorde dette og gik op af trappen, da gruppen var samlet fløj Faerie Dragon’en over på den nærmeste søjle og forvandlede sig til en stor blå drage der tordnede mod dem med et øresønderrivende brøl mens den kravlede ned af tårnet imod gruppen, gruppen spredte sig og forsøgte at undgå dragen der mistede interessen for mændene til fordel for Zane’s ugle der landede på toppen af en af de store søjler. Zane havde imidlertid kastet Detect Thoughts, som stik mod forventning lod ham vide at dragen ingen tanker besad. Da dragen landede oven på uglen og tårnet, opdagede Zane efter nøje eftersyn, at der var noget underligt ved dragen, som viste sig at være en illusion, og den lille Faerie Dragon havde bare lavet sjov med gruppen. En stor træstamme der havde ligget inde i the shrine vågner til live og viser sig at være en Treant der sender den lille Farie Dragon (som åbenbart hedder Valar) i stuearrest ovre i sin rede. Deocar tilbyder nogle gaver til Treanten og den tager imod en hippogrif fjer, Treanten virker venlig og imødekommende, dog vred over at Halfred havde gemt sig i et af tårnene, hvori der var en trappe ned ad. Treanten fortæller, han vogter over the shrine for nogle wizards der forsvandt for omtrent 1000 år siden. Nutildags bruger nogle druider the shrine til at eksperimentere med magi og udføre deres studier. Gruppen hjælper Treanten med at løse en gåde, der har naget den lige siden føromtalte wizards fortalte den, og derefter lader Treanten gruppen gå ned i kælderen og se sig omkring. “Zane’s notes: Treant read Deocar’s thoughts and noted that he’d seen “him”. Probably referring to the “king of the beach”. Interesting… “ Gruppen bevæger sig ned i kælderen, den bugner af magi, Zane bruger detect magic og bliver næsten blændet af den udstråling der kommer fra ALTING dernede. Willhelm går straks igang med at undersøge nogle potions, mens Zane går ind i rummet ved siden af og undersøger de Scrolls der ligger derinde, Halfred stirre længe på en stor økse der står hernede men begraver sig så i en bog om magiske våben han finder, Will står og stirre ind i en stor krystalkugle/orb der sidder fast i gulvet i et rum fyldt med sækkestole, -gruppen er enige om at det nok er her druiderne tester forskellige former for rygning- Deocar går op til Treanten med den gyldne frugt. Han får at vide at frugten er fra “The true tree of gifts” et magisk træ langt mod nord, et træ, der kun kan findes, hvis det ønsker at blive fundet. Det træ, der er blevet brændt ned i skoven er en udstikker fra dette træ, og treanten er meget berørt af at høre, det er kommet til skade. Deocar taler også med ham om øksen, der er blevet besat af en devil omkring 2 uger før gruppen kommer til The Shrine, (ca samme tid som det store træ blev brændt ned) ' ' Treanten fortæller at den djævel, der er i øksen kan uddrives ved hjælp af et magisk ritual, der er beskrevet i en bog i kælderen. Mens Deocar taler med Treanten, er resten af gruppen godt begravet i bøger, scroll, potions og den store orb nede i kælderen. Da Deocar vender tilbage til dem, er det desuden som om de alle har fundet noget i hver deres søgen, der har gjort dem lidt mere “aligned towards Heironeous” … besynderligt. Zane finder bogen om ritualet, Halfred samler øksen op, men har svært ved at slippe den igen, da den ligger fantastisk i hænderne og han føler sig magtfuld, da han holder den. Will tager den fra ham og vil til at kaste den ind i væggen, men ombestemmer sig, da han også synes det er en fantastisk lækker økse, og lægger den i stedet fra sig på jorden. Gruppen går ovenpå for at uddrive dæmonen, ritualet skal udføres under følgende krav: # Passende runer skal tegnes på de 4 søjler i midten af The Shrine. # Kun erfarne ritual casters kan gøre dette, og det tager 2 timer delt med antallet, der kan deltage. # De deltagende casters binder sig til ritualet: effekten brydes, hvis de alle er unconscious, og de kan ikke forlade ritualets område, som er The Shrine. Treanten og de andre fey creatures forlader The Shrine, da de ikke kan være for tæt på, når djævlen bliver sluppet ud af sit “fængsel” Zane udfører ritualet, der tvinger djævlen ud af øksen. Djævlen bliver overmandet af gruppens angreb og når ikke engang at angribe tilbage, før gruppen med magiske og sølvbelagte våben får den nedlagt og udskadeliggjort. Treanten fortæller, at der i alt er 7 djævle i skoven. Djævlene kommer fra den orc invasion, der var for 700 år siden, og nu er de objekter, de er bundet til, begyndt at komme op til overfladen, og gør underlige ting ved skoven. ' ' Han fortæller også om elverbyen, der er længere mod syd øst i skoven, man kan følge den skjulte sti fra the shrine derned, men ellers er den ca lige så langt mod nord som ulve grotten. Det er herfra, druiderne kommer. Ritualet binder den, der har kastet det (Zane) til The Shrine i 24 timer, og gruppen er derfor tvunget til at blive i kælderen. De bruger tiden på at læse videre i bøgerne, og Zane laver noget med den store orb. De andre fra gruppen kan kun se en hvid tåge i den mens Zane ser en del andet. I løbet af natten hører gruppen en stor kamp oven på, men kan ikke komme ud af døren, da den er spærret for dem. Da de næste morgen prøver at tale med Treanten om, hvad der er foregået om natten, nægter han at tale om det. Treanten vil gerne dele mere viden med de folk, der måtte komme til the shrine i fremtiden mod at de hjælper med at fjerne djævlene fra skoven. Taken from bank: 2 healing potions Scrolls? Explored: “The Shrine” New places: “The druid village” Xp: 220 Placed in bank: -Axe:+1 til crit threshold, Immunity til Heat Metal ,Tæller som et Magic weapon -2 healing potions -Scroll of Druidcraft -Scroll of Produce Flame